


Comfortably numb

by eiramew



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dishonored 2, F/F, Low Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: "There's a lady on the ship; said she was with you. She looked so exhausted that I put her in your cabin while I cleaned up the spare room. Hope you don't mind. Had to sell a few things. Guess she has to be useful if you sent her to the Dreadful Whale."Emily watched Meagan as she started the skiff and began to sail away."Yes. That's Alexandria Hypatia."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Dishonored fic, I need some feedback :)

_I can ease your pain_  
_And get you on your feet again_  
_Relax_  
_I need some information first_  
_Just the basic facts_  
_Can you show me where it hurts?_

 _There is no pain, you are receding_  
_A distant ship, smoke on the horizon_  
_You are only coming through in waves_  
_Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying_

_\- Comfortably numb | Pink Floyd_

* * *

 

Emily reached the skiff later than intended but her arms full of runes and gear. Robbing black markets required time and unlimited patience but in the end, it was always worth it.

"Meagan?"

That was unusual. The skiff was empty and the captain nowhere to be found.

"Should I even ask how all that stuff came in your possession?"

Emily jumped and turned around so quickly Meagan thought her neck had snapped.

"You scared me well!"

The captain made her way towards Emily and brought the skiff closer to the edge. 

"There's a lady on the ship; said she was with you. She looked so exhausted that I put her in your cabin while I cleaned up the spare room. Hope you don't mind. Had to sell a few things. Guess she has to be useful if you sent her to the Dreadful Whale."

Emily watched Meagan as she started the skiff and began to sail away.

"Yes. That's Alexandria Hypatia."

 

\--

 

Meagan set a pillow on the makeshift bed and crossed her arms.

"That should do it."

Emily joined Meagan as she was leaving the cabin.

"Thank you. Hypatia.... didn't deserve any of what has happened to her. She was controlled by some sort of serum the Duke made her take. Someone helped me make the cure for it. I don't think she has realised yet, she's still in shock."

The captain nodded towards Emily's cabin.

"Yeah I noticed that. Maybe showering might help her clear her mind? I'll leave you to it, I have a ship to take care of."

The empress knocked gently on the door and waited. She heard incoherent whispers and the sound of someone struggling. 

"Dr Hypatia?"

Still no answer. Emily opened the door to find her new friend sitting on the edge of the bed, rocking her body back and forth quietly talking to herself.

"Alexandria?"

The doctor starred at her and to the empress' relief, there was something in her eyes indicating that she had acknowledged Emily's presence.

"What's... What's your name?"

_Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin._

"Emily"

She still had not seem to have realised, but her fevered eyes shone briefly.

"Emily... Emily, Emily."

Alexandria whispered. It sounded a lot different than how people usually pronounced it. Not only because it was, for once, not preceded by  _Lady_ or  _Empress,_ but also because it truly felt like she was talking to  _her._ Emily the human, made of flesh and blood, with hidden fears and deep scars.

"Sorry, my head is... I don't..."

Emily put a hand on her shoulder.

"It’s okay, take the time you need." She waited a few seconds, trying not to sound too insistent. "Maybe you should take a shower to clear your thoughts? It's right there."

Hypatia gave her a weak but heartfelt smile.

"Yes, yes. That's a good idea, I believe."

Emily acquiesced and walked towards the door. 

"There's a clean towel on this shelf. Just pull on the string to get the water running. Call if you need anything, I'll be right there."

The empress closed the door behind her and leant against a pipe running along the wall.

After a few minutes, she realised something was amiss; there was no sound of water running. She knocked on the door again.

"Dr Hypatia, are you okay?"

She opened the door. Alexandria was standing in front of the shower, idly balancing her arms around her body. The empress cleared her throat.

"Do you...ahem...need assistance?"

"Mmmm?"

 _Okay,_ Emily thought to herself.  _We need to make progress with her before she completely loses herself._ She gently put both hands on Hypatia's shoulders and turned her around.

"Just... think of this as a medical examination."

Emily said, trying not to make this awkward. She began to undress the other woman, leaving her in underwear. The doctor had bandages binding her chest, very similar to Emily's.

The empress slid her finger underneath, hesitating.

"I do that too. It's so much easier to move around when your chest is held firmly."

She licked her lips, not sure if she should undo the bandages, when all of a sudden Alexandria turned around and placed Emily's hands on her ribs.

"Could you help?"

The empress obliged, doing her best to keep her eyes up. Once her chest was exposed, Emily gently turned her around again and pulled on the string to get the shower working.

"This might be cold."

She warned, but Hypatia stepped into the shower without testing the temperature first. The doctor let out a small yelp as the cold water hit her bare shoulders. 

Emily was cupping her cheek with one hand, trying to keep her face dry as the water ran through her hair so she would not suffocate. When she looked down, she noticed that the dark blood seemed to have faded away as the water was getting clearer. 

She rubbed Alexandria's elbows, wrists and fingers softly until her eyes unconsciously settled on her chest. Hypatia did not seem to be aware of it as her fingers gently cupped the empress' hand. 

"Thank you, Emily."

The empress swallowed hard as she discovered numerous scars on the top part of her body, scars that would not be there if not for the Crown Killer. Her fingertips gently brushed against a large bruise on her ribcage.  _Duke Abel is going to pay for that. With his own blood._

Alexandria was now shivering, so Emily helped her out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"Why is it so cold..." Hypatia asked.

"It's the water. Let me show you your room, I'm sure it will be warmer."

Emily took the doctor to her cabin and helped her put her shirt and trousers back on, for lack of better options. 

"There. You should rest now."

"Cold." Alexandria whispered as she put a hand on Emily's arm. "I'm so cold"

The empress pulled the blanket over her body and smiled, but Hypatia squeezed her arm harder.

"Stay, stay with me. Don't go."

"Fine" Emily said, putting her hand over Hypatia's. "But what do you want me to do?"

The doctor rolled to her side, leaving an empty space behind her back.

"She's gone, I'm so cold now..."

_She? Does she really remember? Strange. The serum is probably still spreading in her blood._

Emily eventually shrugged and took off her jacket before lying behind Hypatia. There was something about this boat that just brought people together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update it!  
> I hope you'll enjoy x

Emily woke up with a strange but comfortable feeling of security. Something she had not felt since the day she fled Dunwall.

This feeling found itself quickly explained as she opened her eyes and noticed a woman asleep on top of her, arms wrapped around the empress' waist. Then she remembered. Addermire, the crown killer, losing Vasco but rescuing Hypatia.  _Don't despair. There is goodness here too._ The goodness in question was still sleeping, head tilted on the side and lips slightly parted. 

Emily noticed how much her face had changed in only one night, now that she was at peace and - hopefully - cured. She was smiling in her sleep like a child, and it would have been such a shame to wake her up now that the empress decided to wait.

When the doctor finally opened her eyes, she seemed to be dazzled by the same bliss Emily woke up to. There was something so natural about it that neither wanted to question it.

Then something seemed to have crossed Hypatia's mind as her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She sat up and instinctively ran a hand into her hair.

"Wait, are you the empress? Are you Emily Kaldwin?"

The younger woman smiled and sat up to face Alexandria.

"Well, these days, it's only Emily. But I'm working on that."

"I... Oh, oh... wait, I remember now. That was you.  _You_ rescued me at Addermire. I... I am grateful, but why would an empress risk her life to get to the institute? With all those guards and - "

"It's okay" Emily smiled. "It's not because I'm the empress that there are things I cannot do." She leant closer to Hypatia. "For instance..."

The doctor let out a small yelp of surprise as Emily's lips covered hers. When they broke the kiss, the empress looked away. There really  _was_ something about this ship.

"I'm sorry if that was not proper. I just -"

"Oh no, no, it's perfectly fine! I also..."

"Mmmmm..."

Both women kept silent for a short while. Hypatia finally spoke again.

"Do you mind... doing it again...?" 

Even in the frail morning light, Emily could tell the doctor was blushing.

The second kiss felt like a sweet reward and both let out small moans of pleasure and relief.

Kaldwin's fingers were idly playing with the collar of Hypatia's shirt and, without a word, the doctor understood.

"Please." She whispered, before adding: "Do you feel it too?"

Emily knew exactly what Alexandria was referring to. That  _something_. The empress took her in her arms and started to unbutton her shirt from behind while she pressed her lips against her neck. Hypatia shivered and let her hands run on Emily's ribs, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck. 

When the empress was done, the shirt fell over Hypatia's shoulders, revealing her breast that she instinctively tried to cover with her hands.

"Am I not too old for such a young empress?"

The woman asked as Emily tried to move her hands away. The empress smiled and leant forwards to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"I have no problem with that. I just want you to be comfortable. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes. Sadly still... not remembering everything, only blurred and brief moments."

Emily finally got the other woman to move her hands away from her chest. She had caught a few glimpses the night before but now that she had a premium view, she noticed that Hypatia was more muscular than she had initially thought. Maybe that was just because of the sordid crown killer thing. 

"At the institute, I really thought .... For a moment I thought you were going to kill me."

Silence.

"Me too." Emily finally admitted, feeling guilty for a short moment. "But it wasn't you. It was...  _the other one._ "

"You mean Alex?" 

The doctor asked, leaving Emily in shock.

"You know about her?"

Hypatia winced.

"The audiographs. I know she thrives in misery and sickening violence. I think... I think she forced me to share my body and knowledge to accomplish her cruel work."

The empress placed a hand on her cheek.

"But she's gone now. And your body and mind are fully yours again. At least..." She kissed Alexandria before finishing her sentence. "... they're yours to share with anyone you'd like..."

"I do hope so."

The doctor smiled. Emily was right. She had not felt so free for so long that she had forgotten how it truly felt.  _Her body. Her mind. And she had such a beautiful woman waiting for her to make a choice._

She placed both hands on the collar of Emily's shirt and started to unbutton it. When she reached the bottom and revealed the empress' body, she blushed again.

"I'm not sure I deserve -"

"Nonsense! Hypatia, I really want you."

Emily whispered, making the older woman blush even more. The doctor slid the tip of her fingers under the bandage binding her chest.

"These seem a bit too tight. You should be careful with your health,  _empress._ "

The empress smirked and ran her hand into Hypatia's hair.

"Then untie them for me,  _doctor._ "

Alexandria finally gave in and bit her bottom lip before skilfully untying the bandages. Emily moaned gently when she felt Hypatia's thumb brushing over her nipple. Shortly after, her mouth was on hers and she had the doctor pinned down on the mattress. Emily kneeled over her hips and leant over her for another kiss. When she rose her head again, her long black hair spilled over her shoulders with the sound of hair pins falling on the wooden floor. Hypatia's eyes widened at the sight of Emily with her hair down. 

Even without paying much attention to the royal family over the years, the doctor could swear she had never seen the empress without her impeccable haircut. She reached out to caress one of the loose strands between her fingers. Emily understood and smiled. Her hands then moved down and quickly got rid of Hypatia's pants and knickers, leaving the other woman naked as she took care of her own clothes. The doctor pressed her legs together, but Emily shook her head and pushed them apart before settling on top of her, breasts gently pressing against her own. 

The empress sealed her lips with hers and, finally, she felt Hypatia's mouth opening fully. Felt the other woman entrust herself to her. Felt her surrender to her hands and mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Emily slowly raked her nails down Hypatia's belly. When she reached her thighs, the doctor broke the kiss to moan against Emily's neck. The empress smiled and moved a little to the side to access Hypatia's inner thigh.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Alexandria's palm came resting against Emily's warm cheek.

"I am... this feels ... good. I don't think I'll ever find the right words to thank you."

The empress turned her face to kiss Hypatia's hand.

"There is no need. I'm just so relieved to know that you're safe and away from that dreadful place now."

Hypatia suddenly pulled Emily into a kiss, moaning softly in her mouth. Emily smiled. She set her mouth on her neck and directly brought her hand against her sex. 

"Oh! Oh void!"

Hypatia whispered as Emily's finger rubbed against her clit. She smirked, fingers starting to move in larger circles. 

"You're already so wet..."  
Emily would give anything to know that she had offered a small piece of heaven in the middle of this dark goddam mess. Teeth gently sinking in Hypatia's neck, she began to rock her hips to increase the pressure of her fingertips. The doctor held her breath for a moment then gasped out loud as Emily slid one finger inside her. The odd angle and the friction made her shudder pleasurably and turn to Emily's side.  
There was so much tenderness and warmth in the empress' gaze that it made her heart ache.  
A second finger joined the first and her nails dug deep into Emily's back, making her moan and press her nose against her collarbone. She felt Hypatia's hips rocking against her body, trying to bring her fingers deeper after each thrust, so she increased the friction by occasionally rubbing her thumb against her clit. The doctor was now panting below her, nails digging so deep in her shoulders that Emily wondered how long it would take for the marks to disappear. She knew Hypatia was close but didn't want things to end prematurely, so she pushed her fingers as deep as she could, triggering a sharp moan, and stopped moving.

"I promise, I'm going to kill every single person who's hurt you in the past."

The doctor smiled and gently stoked Emily's bottom lip with her thumb.

"You are such a sweet girl and I am very touched by your actions and devotion to me, but I think there has been too much blood and carnage in these past few months." She smiled as she felt Emily's tongue teasing her thumb. "What you do with your...  _our_ enemies is up to you. Do you want to bring clemency to your rightful empire, or do you want to be another Delilah?"

The empress took a long breath as she traced the outline of Hypatia's ribcage. She smiled.

"You seem better."

"I am. And all thanks to you."

Emily kissed her forehead.

"Why does it feel like I've known you since forever?"

"Life... has its mysteries."

"It sure does..."

The empress began to move her fingers again and Hypatia wrapped an arm behind her neck, bringing her face closer to hers as she rocked her hips to match Emily's tempo.

It didn't take long before the doctor started to moan again, hiding her face into Emily's neck. The empress felt suddenly grateful for her scarf as Hypatia's teeth sunk into her skin, leaving undeniable marks. 

"Mmmmmm aaah aaah!"  
Hypatia came hard, arching her back to press her body against Emily's. The empress held her tight, fingers slowing down insider of her before she removed them completely.   
They remained in the same position for several long minutes until Hypatia finally got back to her senses.   
"Emily I...Umm, thank you."

"Don't mention it."   
The empress glanced at the alarm clock and made a satisfied sound.

"We still have a couple more hours before Meagan comes in and kicks us out."

"Oh, is she really going to?"

Emily smirked and bared her teeth at her.

"Oh yeah! If we stay in bed for too long, she'll throw us overboard!"

Hypatia laughed and nuzzled against her shoulder.

"I think I'll like it here."

Emily rested her chin on top of her head.

"Oh, I'll make sure you will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut it coming ;) ...


End file.
